


Broken Golden Gate

by Unknown_Artist_94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is dead, Angst, Angst and Eventual Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Multi, so ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94
Summary: The golden gate has been torn down,The flame died outWe cannot take your tried, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breath freeAs the land of the freeIs dead.God bless the United StatesGod bless those who come after us and let them achieve what we could not-------------The United States falls and all things are divided to be given to the fallen republics that once stood with the US. Alaska, Sealand and Molossia gain nationhood and a few others regain their old titles.But there is unfinished business of the United States thus must be carried out.
Kudos: 10





	1. A Clearing

Beautiful and tall trees protected the area of wildflowers and roses. The clouds leaked sun into the small area and a waterfall could be seen just in the back as it flowed over rocks and fish swam in the still pond that was wrapped around the tree lines. A small bridge of rich cherry blossom wood lead you into the small clearing.

“Alfred Frederick Rogers-Jones”  
“United States of America”  
“West”

In the glass case of the first grave, there are dark blue glasses, a ring that looked like ice with a bright green maple leaf, a chain necklace with a small bottle of sand, a anklet with a Hibiscus with shiny faux pearls, finally a pair of ice seeming earrings with golden backings. 

There where two graves side by side just behind the first.

“Kenneth Eirik Thomas-Jones”  
“Southern Vinland”  
“United States of America”  
“South”

The other read

“Jeffery Kustaa Smith-Jones”  
“Northern Vinland”  
“United States of America”  
“North”

Both graves side by side with beautiful flowers around them. Rose vines covering both the graves but their names clear. There was a spear dug into the ground by the Southern’s grave and a glass case with a book with a beautifully made cover. 

The final grave read clearly.  
“Jackson Washington Anderson-Jones”  
“United States of America”  
“Mid West”

Beautiful flowers carved into the stone of the grave of the Midwesterner. 

In the back was a small flag pole and a plaque, old glory flew at half mass of the yard heigh flagpole and the plaque had a poem engraved into it, a poem about those who lie six feet under the land that once where theirs to call home.

“The golden gate has been torn down,  
The flame died out  
We cannot take your tried, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breath free  
As the land of the free  
Is dead.  
God bless the United States  
God bless those who come after us and let them achieve what we could not”


	2. Meetings Begin

They all stood on US soil, they had blank faces and a few eyes priming with tears. A young woman with tan skin and black hair, her green eyes were filled with sorrow.

“The United States of America has officially been disbanded.” She said calmly, but her voice wavered, “the states will be divided between certain countries that will be pulled into a meeting after this all.” The speech went on, the girl seemed to be hollow.

——

The hours ticked by painfully slowly as the nations sat in the room waiting for the meeting to begin.

“Greetings Nations” the green eyed teen greeted as she and others walked into the room. There were mutters of hello in different languages.

“Firstly debt, it will be paid in full by Monday.” The woman said looking at her paper.  
“How so?” China asked.  
“We are taking all the remaining money from the USA and paying off debt, giving it to nations who need it and the nations that will take control of the states.” The teen explained.  
“Now the land, are Sealand,Prussia and Molossia here?” She asked.  
“Ja… i'm here.” “I’m right here Ma’am” “yeah K.”  
“Good, the land will be divided between Molossia, Prussia, Sealand, Texas, California. Vermont, Alaska, and Hawai’i, we will discuss the conditions around the land inheritance privately.”  
“Why do those states gain other states?” England asked, mildly peeved two miro nations got more land then he had.  
“They are former nations, minus Alaska but they practically govern themselves.” The teen said quietly.  
“We will call nations individually to give things to you all that da-“ she paused, “The US wanted to give you all. Please hang around the building, we will be calling over the overhead.”

Nations filed out of the room, they milled about the building.

“Let’s do land, I can’t deal with emotions right now.” The tallest of them muttered reaching under his glasses to rub his eyes.  
“Yeah, no promises I won’t cry,” the pink-eyed boy muttered leaning on the tallest.  
“Ok, I’ll call in Sealand and Prussia” The green eyed teen sighed.  
“I don’t want to be a country if dad isn’t there to see me” Molossia muttered, he was hidden under a blanket with only his tear stained face poking out and dark sunglasses to hide red rimmed eyes.  
“I know Mike, I know” a grey eyed girl dressed in a large parka sighed.  
“All you need to do is call us and we’ll help you” the tallest sighed, rubbing the once micronation’s back. The micronation only garbled a response which was not understandable.

“Call in the others for the land,” the grey eyed girl said. The green eyed one nodded and went to the intercom.  
“Sealand and Prussia please come to the meeting room” She announced, a few minutes later both of them entered. 

“Allow me to introduce you to my siblings and I,” The green eyed girl spoke, mostly directed toward Sealand.  
“I’m the Kingdom of Hawai’i” The green eyed girl said before gesturing toward her siblings to continue.  
“Republic of Texas,” The tall man said lowly, like he was trying to hide something.  
“Republic of California” the Pink eyed boy muttered.  
“Republic of Vermont” Her hair was cut short and curled up away from her face.  
“Russian Alaska” the final girl said, her grey eyes filled with sorrow.  
“Molossia” Micheal shrugged sitting up.

“So let’s begin” Hawai’i sighed sitting down in her chair. Sealand and Prussia took their seats. Prussia was deathly quiet and Sealand only quietly sat on his feet awaiting the land situation to be revealed. 

“Firstly, conditions around gaining the land,  
Keep the states, you may add states but not take away from the originals  
Don’t destroy the states, you may change the name of the title of states such as calling them provinces or territories  
Preserve all historical landmarks and other significant buildings or attractions  
Teach American History and how we got to this moment  
Use majority of green power  
A final request from America himself, “Don’t let the damn commie spread communism to my former land” Hawai’i cracked a little smile at the words. 

“Now land” Alaska said, sliding a map down the table to Prussia and Sealand. 

“Sealand will get Maine, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Connecticut” Alaska explained. “Prussia will get Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, DC, West Virginia, Virginia,Illinois, Kenntucky, Tennessee, North and South Carolina” 

“We already know what state’s we’ll get as we were there when it was decided,” Vermont explained simply. “We’ll send a more indepth document to you later. You are dismissed.” 

“Hey, Ocean Prince,” Sealand turned to look up at Austin. “Hand this tah yer pops and uncles. We need em in here next” Sealand nodded and left a letter in hand, Prussia stayed behind.  
“How have you all held up?” He asked, looking over his lover’s children.  
“Shit” “Malo tan malo” “Detestable” “like, I don’t even know” “Makemake au e hiamoe” “едва держа его вместе”  
“English or German please”  
“Bad so bad” “I want to sleep” “barely holding it together”  
“Thank you”

Prussia took a moment to look over them again, his lover’s children who were left behind, who were entering the arena that was being a country.  
“If you need any help, i’m always here” Gilbert told them, “I need to go tell Ludwig that i’ll have to move out but… I’ll contact North Del to get more information. I’ll see you all soon” Prussia left them after patting Molossia’s head.

Translations:  
Malo tan malo - Spanish - Bad so bad  
Makemake au e hiamoe - Hawaiian - I want to sleep  
едва держа его вместе - Russian - barely holding it together


End file.
